


Magic Spinner

by alicat33



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Shifter, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cat shifter, Demons, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Reverse Harem, Sex, Shifter, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Violence, Werewolf, change, dragon - Freeform, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicat33/pseuds/alicat33
Summary: The first story I’ve ever tried to write.  This is based on a dream I had. A woman tries to help a young woman from being attacked and is in over her head. She becomes a shifter and finds out she has three mates
Kudos: 10





	1. Beginning

God I hate bars. I'm sitting here for Kayla, my sister, to get her out of the house. She enjoys beer and socializing. I enjoy sitting on the couch reading while The Office plays in the background. But here I am. Watching people having fun, being loud and drinking. Ugh, I so hate this.   
K is playing pool. Guys are lining up quarters on the table to play against her, even though it is obvious she is a shark. She has the personality guys love. She's a "guy's girl." It never takes long for guys to flock to her. She is 5'7, long brown hair with some subtle highlights throughout, and great figure that shows her many hours in the gym. Being half Japanese gives her an exotic look that appeals to most. 

I'm the opposite. I didn't take after the Japanese side. My eyes have the same eye shape, and I also have the high cheekbones from my mother. But then throw in my light brown hair, freckles, and light blue/hazel eye color and you could never tell we are sisters. I'm short. Only 5'1, not as athletic looking as my sister, but toned and curvy at the same time. 

Kayla sinks the 8 ball, and defeats another admirer. She laughs as she walks over, checking on me. She's not here to meet anyone. Both of us prefer to be alone after being in abusive relationships in the past. Tonight is just for her to get out and let loose. 

"Hey sissy, you good?" She asks, downing the last of her beer. 

"Yep, just watching the show." I kid with her. I like that she is having fun and kicking ass in pool. She is my baby sister. I always take care of her and watch out for her. She orders another beer and watches her next opponent rack the balls. I let my gaze roam around the room, and notice a younger girl sitting by herself. Really pretty girl with long dark hair. She looks really uncomfortable because some drunk douche keeps hassling her. Kayla notices where I'm looking. 

"Yeah, I saw her too. I was thinking about going over there." We done this before. Helped out girls that seemed to be getting pushed around by men. Just giving them a shield of sorts. 

"I got it," standing up "will you get me another drink?"

I'm not intimidating by any means, but I do have resting bitch face which makes most pause instead of fucking with me. As I get close I can hear her telling him that she's waiting for some friends and not interested. She's probably said it several times, but he won't back off. 

"Hey sweetie!" I rush over pushing past him and hugging you. "I didn't see you over here. We have been over by the pool tables so Kayla can kick some ass. Come on!" Her face shows she immediately gets what is going on. Safety in numbers. She grabs her stuff and dodges around the drunk douche. He reaches out to stop her from leaving, but I walk in the way blocking him.   
"Oh, my bad! I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking." I apologize to him. He's a giant. Well over a foot taller than me and probably outweighs me by 90lbs. He's glaring down at me, pissed because he knows I cockblocked him on purpose. Everything about him is scary. I almost regret coming over to them. 

"Have a good night!" I say giving a little hand wave. Putting as much distance between him and me as quickly as possible. 

The girl had paused halfway to the table waiting for me to catch up, not quite sure where to go. "We are over at that table. You can sit with us until your friends get here. Hopefully he will stop bothering you."

"Thank you so much! He was freaking me out. I couldn't get him to leave me alone. My friend is late, and he just latched on. My name is Kristen." 

"Im Ali, and she is Kayla, my sister," I say indicating kayla who is taking her shot. She misses, and walks over to us. 

"Everything okay?" 

"Yeah, this is Kristen. She is going to chill with us til her friends get here." I make introductions. 

"Yeah, thank you!"Kristen says. 

"No problem, girls gotta look out for each other," Kayla shrugs and wanders back to the pool table for her turn. 

Not even five minutes later kristen's friends show up. She makes introductions, calling us her saviors. Haha. Laying it on thick as girls tend to do. She gives Kayla and me a quick hug, and a last thank you before joining her friends at another table. I go back to watching Kayla playing pool. 

Kayla finally lost a round and we are sitting at the table finishing our drinks. Contemplating what we are going to do next. K wants to go dancing, and she starts looking through her phone to find clubs near us. I just happen to glance around and notice Kristen heading towards that restrooms in the back. Seconds later the drunk douche from before is following her.

"Kayla, look!" I point at him following the girl around the corner. "That's not good." 

"No, not good at all." Kayla says as we both stand up. "I'll go grab the bouncer." And she rushes off. 

I have a horrible feeling about this. I run towards the back. I burst into the women's restroom looking for Kristen. Only person in there is a blond refreshing her mascara looking startled at my entrance. Turning around frantically, I run to the men's room. It's empty. Where the fuck did they go? I stand outside the men's room looking around. Around the corner there is an exit. I run and hit the exit so hard I am sure my hand is bruised. 

I hear the sound of scuffling and a girl whimpering to my right by some dumpsters. Stupid me, I don't even think and I launch myself around the dumpster and on top of his back. For a brief second I see Kristen on the ground, front of her shirt ripped open and her pants almost off her hips. She has blood on her face, but I can't tell from where because Douche rears back and slams me into the corner of the dumpster. 

I fall off immediately. Pain is shooting through my back. Douche turns towards me, "you fucked up now little girl," he snarls. It almost sounds like a growl. "Your turn." He swings a beefy fist towards my cheekbone. The pain is explosive. The blows keep coming. To the stomach. My kidneys. More to the face. I'm trying to focus on getting my pocket knife unclipped from my jean pockets, but I'm losing the battle. My visions is blurry, and the pain is overwhelming. 

"Stupid bitch, you should have stayed out of it,"Douche growls and he wraps his hand around my throat. Finally I get the knife out of my pocket and flip it open with one hand. He is squeezing tighter. Pretty sure I'll only have one shot. If I don't hurt him bad enough, he will succeed in killing me. Fuck I should have waited for the bouncer. 

Something distracts him for a split second, and I swing right at his face. Bullseye! I get him in the eye. He rears back grabbing at his face. And something weird is happening. I don't know what I'm seeing. His face looks like it's changing. I must have been deprived of oxygen for too long.   
Working on pure adrenaline, I lunge at him with the knife. Trying to jab it in his throat. He swings his arm out. Why the fuck does it look like a claw? I think as it connects with the side of my head. I go flying. As soon as I hit the ground he is on me. In my delirious mind his face resemble a cat. A cat with long sharp fangs. Fangs that he sinks into my shoulder. I'm screaming non stop. The pain is too much. Time for my last Hail Mary. I swing with all of my remaining strength at his neck. Fuck yes, I feel it slide in. My last thought is "at least I got one last jab in."


	2. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali wakes up in the hospital and learns about her future

I can hear males voices around me as well as a stupid beeping that I can't place how I know what it is. 

"She was bit by the rogue. We covered up some of it, but she was with her sister. Can't hide her from her own family without more issues coming up."

"And the rogue?"

"Dead. She jabbed a knife through his neck. After she took his eye. I'd high five her for saving us the trouble if this wasn't such a shit show." 

"We had our people on the scene, so that's covered."

"Maybe she won't survive. Would be the best thing for everyone."

Smack

"What!? Why would you hit me when you know I'm right?"

"Kristen, who the fuck is she?"

Kristen? I know that name. The girl at the bar. Why is she here? Who are these guys? So many questions running through my head. Everything hurts. Why am I hurting?

"She was just at the bar. She saved me. He was going to rape me. I should have helped her but I panicked and ran."

Everything came back to me in a rush. Well at least I'm not dead yet. Even though with how much pain I'm in, I kind of wish I was. 

"Well if she wakes up, we will have to deal with it."

"You can't hurt her," Kristen pleads. 

"We won't. She saved you. She deserves more than that. If she wakes up, we will take her in. But bottom line, I have to protect the pack first."

Pack? This has to be a dream. 

"Go grab a nurse to make sure she stays doped up. Can't have her wake up without one of us here. If she tells her family what she saw, there could be trouble."  
I hear them all shuffling out the door. Then it's back to that damn beeping. Hospital. Makes sense. 

"I'm sorry for everything," Kristen whispers. 

*********

I'm waking up slowly. I can tell I'm still pumped full of drugs. Everything feels foggy. "Welcome back," I hear a deep voice. I try to open my eyes, but only the right one seems to crack open a little. I reach up to feel my face. It is extremely swollen. My left eye is completely swollen shut.   
"You took quite a beating. Your face seems to have taken the brunt of it. Are you in pain?"

I shake my head. I do not know who this guy is. I remember the conversation I overheard before. This is one of the men who awas in the room. He approaches the left side of the bed so I can see him. He's tall, mid-thirties, dark hair and beard that is well groomed. Very good looking. Body is extremely well built. Not something I should think as I'm lying in a hospital bed, but I've never been super smart. 

"I'm Howard. A friend of Kristen's. I know you're in this bed because you helped her. I want to say thank you." 

I nod, acknowledging it but not sure I can speak yet. 

"I need to talk to you about something, and I don't have a lot of time before your family comes in. You're going to think I'm crazy, but you have to listen carefully. The man that attacked you was a shifter. Mountain lion to be precise. I am a shifter as well, but I'm a wolf." 

I snort, and try to laugh. This is crazy. What kind of drugs do they have me on?

"I know it sounds insane Ali, but it's true. Remember back to the attack. I'm sure you saw something that you can't explain." 

A flash of drunk douche's face looking cat like. I'm losing my mind. 

"I'm going to ask that you not mention that part to anyone. We have to keep everything under wraps. The shifter community is everywhere, but we have to keep everything quiet." He stares at me with honey brown eyes like he is trying to force me to understand. I nod because I think that is what he wants me to do. 

"There is more you need to know. You were bit. Like in every werewolf movie you've ever seen, it means you are going to change. You will become a shifter if you survive your change."

Survive my change? That doesn't seem ominous at all. 

"Females rarely survive a change," he continues, "and you are in critical condition to begin with. My pack will do everything we can to support you and help you if you survive, but again secrecy is a must." 

"I won't survive?" I question. 

"It's rare, but we are hopeful. You tried to protect one of our own."

I continue to nod. I have no idea what is going on or what to think. Just keep nodding. Song from Finding Nemo goes through my head "just keep swimming, just keep swimming..." Well at least I'm still funny in my own head. 

"I'm going to grab nurse so your family can come in. Please remember discretion." With that he turns and walks out the door. He has a great ass, but what the fuck. I don't even know what to think now.


	3. Chapter 3 change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali starts her change into a shifter and one of her future mates is notified about her existsnce

Pretending that the trauma was too much and that I couldn't remember what happened was my protocol for all of the questioning I received from the police and my family. I kept fading in and out so everyone finally left me in peace to rest. Now I'm lying here trying to figure out if I really believe in the whole shifter thing. If it is true, I'm probably a dead girl. If it's not true there are some crazies messing with me. 

I need to page the nurse. I feel like I'm burning up. Almost immediately the door opens and Howard walks in with two other men. I'm assuming the same men from earlier. The first one was just as tall as Howard. Blond hair and blue eyes looking just like the perfect Ken doll in jeans and dark grey Henley. Second man was slightly shorter, but not by much. Hispanic looking, shaggy black hair, and a well built frame dress in black suit. 

"Ali, you're about to start going through your change. We have to move you to a more secure room to ensure that there are no outsiders around. One of our doctors will tell your family you had to go back into surgery, and then into recovery for awhile." Howard informed me. 

"So if I don't make it through this supposed 'change' you'll just tell my family I died in surgery?"

"Exactly. Now, my beta Josh," Howard gestures towards the Ken doll, "will stay with you through it. It will be painful and you'll wish you died earlier. Your human cells will start dying, and your shifter cells will start multiplying. Your body will feel like it is on fire and you have extreme thirst. Josh will do as much as he can to nurse you through it, but there is no guarantee." 

**************

I end up in a barren room with the Ken doll, Josh. Hours of excruciating pain and burnin up. I keep having nightmares of mountain lions, jaguars, and wolves attacking me. Josh has to pin me down a couple times because I was fighting him. He poured gallons of water down my throat. All I want to do is make it stop. I just want to sleep. I just want it to stop. Then it does. 

**************  


Jason

"Who is this?" It's the middle of the night and someone is calling my phone, there better be an emergency of apocalyptic proportions. I been in a foul mood for months and this call at 2:33 am was going to be the straw that broke the camel's back. 

"Well good morning to you too, my dear Jason. How is my favorite incubus?" A woman's voice responded. I instantly became wary. It was Rebecca. Part demon part witch, and very powerful. She also had the sight. If she was calling me, it meant that she had a vision and it would probably fuck up my life. 

"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You have a true, fated mate and in six months you will need to collect her." She said simply. I almost dropped the phone. I've existed for hundreds of years, and I have never once considered I would have a mate of any kind. I'm an incubus for fuck's sake. 

"There's more," she continues before I can respond. "You will have to share her with your two 'associates.'" I know that she is referring to Levi and Julian. We had drifted in and out of each other's lives for hundreds of years. A demon incubus, a fallen angel, and powerful seelie fae. Most of it spent together though. We've fought by each other's sides, took care one another, and loved each other in every way. And now apparently we are to be mates to the same female. 

"Who is she?"

"A jaguar shifter. Former human. She is one of the very few females to survive the change."

"You're kidding right? There is no way we are mated to a shifter. It doesn't make sense."

"She is more than just a shifter, but that is for later. Just know in six months you will collect her. For now, she is going to be taken in by the wolf pack in Colorado."

"Why can't we just get her now?" I asked. Better to just bite the bullet. Besides there has never been a female I couldn't deal with. 

"She's not ready. Simple as that. I have to go. Please inform your fellow mates. When it is time, her exact identity will be revealed to you. Six months incubus." She reminded me and then she hung up. I sat there staring at the phone for more than an hour. Not quite believing what had just happened. What the fuck.

**************

"Calm down and stop yelling. That was all the witch told me. I have no proof, but when has she been wrong." I'm trying to explain to Levi and Julian. They are taking the news a lot worse than I did. Levi thinks he is too far above to be mated to a shifter human, and Julian apparently just started a relationship. An angel with a romantic life. Who would have guessed? 

"What am I supposed to tell Brianna. 'Sorry sweetheart, it's been fun but some chick just got turned into a shifter and became my mate. Have a nice life.' She'll go ballistic." Julian spit out while pacing across my living room. "This isn't right. I can't just be expected to go devoted my life to some random female. It's bullshit!" He yelled as he punched my wall. His angelic strength made it very easy to put his fist right through it. 

"Some look forward to having a fated mate." I'm calmly trying to bring his temper down. I could have sworn angels were supposed to be more peaceful. "Think of it this way, you could finally beget a child." 

Levi snorts, "Generally, a fated mate is on the same level. I've never heard of a seelie and a shifter being fated mates. Let alone a seelie prince." 

"That doesn't sound snobby or obnoxious at all," I laugh, rolling my eyes at the fae. I'm not thrilled about the situation either. Basically my nature will end up suppressed. What is an Incubus that does not sleep with as many women as possible? But I've had time to think. I do want a family. I want to have something to fill a void that I have been noticing more and more. Living forever can take it's toll on someone. I could have children. Plus, the men in front of me would be my mates as well. It is starting to not sound all that bad. "I propose we just let the news sink in for a bit and think about it. We can find out who she is. It won't take too much to find out what female has been recently turned."

Levi stands "you're right. We need to take some time. If there is a way out of this, we won't see it while upset. If there is not, we will need to reconcile with that."

Julian just looks annoyed, but also torn. I know deep down he wants what a mate would represent. He just hates how it's happening. "I will start checking into her identity. See what I can find out about her." He is the tech savvy one, so hacking into the Colorado pack system will be easy. They will surely have something on her. 

I know these males as well as I know myself. I'm sure even Levi will come around. Julian will as well. And if the shifter is horrible, we can just knock her up and leave her in a secure home. We don't have to live happily ever after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys are on their way to collect their mate

Ali

6 months later

The screaming just kept going on and on. The noise was grating. "Just fucking kill her already!" Kristen shouted out. Obviously, screaming chicks annoy her as well. Finally she got hacked up by the killer. "Ugh! Why can't they have more badass chicks in these slasher movies?"

We are both laying on the couch in our sweats. After my change, Kristen latched onto me. Helped me try to understand my new world and kept some of the other females off my back. Since there are so few females among shifters, they become very territorial. I have no place in their pack, being more of a protected guest, but that didn't stop the females from being threatened by my presence. Kristen was fairly high in the pack so as long as she was around I wasn't messed with. 

Not that I really needed the protection. I was powerful in my own right, but I kept it hidden. It was safer that way. Make everyone think I was helpless so I couldn't be a target. Plus it would look badly if I attacked the females in the pack that was helping me. 

"That's the stereotype. Whiney, helpless hot girl attacked by crazy killer." I reached for another twizzler. I know my time hanging out with Kristen will be coming to an end soon. After my change, a demon/witch (apparently those are real thing) named Rebecca came to see me. I woke up for the first time after my change back in a normal hospital room, and saw a woman sitting beside my bed holding my hand. She was beautiful with long blonde almost white hair, pale skin, and large dark eyes which the longer I stared at her I realized they were completely black. Her face was angelic looking, but I could feel something about her that was far from peaceful. 

I had a feeling she was not there to get to know me so I kept my mouth shut. She introduced herself and told me she was a demon witch. She informed me that it has been seen that I had three fated mates that would come for me in six months. She told me she would be in touch, stood up, and walked out. I was confused and believed it was possible that I imagined the entire thing. I couldn't handle one man in my life let alone three. 

The conversation was mostly forgotten about and I wouldn't have remembered it at all except I started dreaming about them. Some dreams would just be visions of them in their lives. How they took the news about me (not very well) and how they prepared to collect me. Some of the dreams were extremely erotic. I could practically feel them filling me. Pounding my pussy as hard as they could. I would wake up cumming. Talk about wet dreams. I also felt a pull, urging me to find them. I stayed put because that is what I was supposed to do. 

Kristen thought this was just another one of our hangouts, but I knew it was probably the last time we would be like this. They were coming. I feel them moving closer with every minute. My life is about to completely change again for the second time in six months. I'm about to be stuck with three males, of races I know nothing about, who want nothing to do with me. Sometimes I think back to the night I saved Kristen and wish I would have just died. 

*****************

Levi

I love colorado. It's a nature made playground. Unfortunately, my surroundings are not helping my mood. She's here somewhere, my mate. I can feel the pull towards her increase and the urgency I felt was making me crazy. I made my peace with having her as a mate, but it seemed like I would never have her. 

We have done our research on her and have tracked her movements from a distance. Julian was able to hack the Colorado pack's systems and they were compiling information on our little mate. Apparently she had a penchant for getting into trouble. Immediately after her change she had been kidnapped along with four other female shifters by some rogue shifters. Females are rare in the supernatural community and almost never available to a rogue so they decided to take some. They shot them with tranq darts and loaded them in a van. Ali's body was able to fight off the effects of the tranquilizer and in her panic she went into her first shift, killing one of the kidnappers before they were able to sedate her again. As punishment for killing one of their own, the dead rogue's brother was allowed to beat, torture and sodomize Ali while videoing it for the Colorado alpha to torment him. Right as the ugly fucker began raping her, she stabbed him in the neck with a pen that was lying nearby. Over and over we watched her stab the pen into his neck and then face before she pushed him off and shifting. Taking the rest of the rogues by surprise she was able to eliminate the rest of them. According to the report in the file they had to tranquilize her again when they arrived to rescue them. Her animal had taken over and wouldn't let go until 3 days later. 

It was probably the knowledge of her kidnapping that finally snapped me out of my discontent with her. She needed to be protected and obviously the wolf pack wasn't up to the task since there was another kidnapping attempt a few months later. In which she again, took out her attackers herself. According to the notes, the wolves cannot figure out how she is able to fight them off. They thought her to be pretty weak as a shifter. They also couldn't figure out how she was a jaguar and not a mountain lion like the shifter that turned her.

She had been training with one of the enforcers, Conrad, in self defense and fighting tactics. His notes sounded like he was in awe of her and infatuated. I'd have to deal with that when I meet him. Make it very clear she belonged to us. According to him her strength and fighting skills had improved at an unprecedented rated, but he had no sense of her dominance or power. He mentioned that she was able to block or shield so that no one could sense her. 

I just wanted to get to her. Protect her. Claim her. Julian was even eager. He had ended things with Brianna, and it had turned very ugly. Now he was just hoping for a fresh start and someone he could care for. Jason seemed only to be eager to have sex again. From the moment of her change, we lost our attraction to other females. Even our incubus lost his mojo. We haven't even gone near each other. Mainly because we were unsure how our little mate would handle the fact we were lovers at one time. 

Almost nightly we all have dreamed of her. I've woken up so many times after dreaming of filling her with my cum to find I came all over myself. I can still hear her moaning my name and running her nails down my back as she cums on my cock. They've had the same issues. She's become a craving. A craving we are about to finally get. 

"So where to first, the Alpha or straight to her? We know where she is." Jason inquired from the back seat. "We can just grab her on the way to the hotel, and maybe grab some food. I'm starving." 

Julian snorted and I can see him shaking his head from the corner of my eye. Meeting Jason's eyes in the rear view mirror, I explained "we need to meet with the Alpha first. We are going into his area, and she is under his protection."

"Yeah, like they protected her a whole lot. She's been attacked twice and had to save herself. They only thing they helped with is keeping track of her so we didn't have to hunt her down." Julian mumbled. It pissed us all off that she was injured, but his caretaker angel side seemed to take it the worst. "In any case, I don't think it will be as easy as just picking her up. We have no idea how she feels about this or if she even know about us. She may refuse to go. We may have to actually woo her." 

"There has never been a female I couldn't convince to join me. I'm not worried about that." Fucking demon, always so full of himself. I just hope he is correct.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before her mates can meet her, Ali is kidnapped but the alpha of the Colorado pride. He wants her for his own and is willing to beat her into submission to make that happen

Ali

This being a female shifter is bullshit. If I thought hot girls walking past a construction site were harassed, it’s nothing compared to being a moderately attractive, unclaimed female around too many alpha males. All I wanted to do was get some chipotle and people watch. In comes Tomas, alpha of the Canyon Pride to fuck up my whole day. He has been after me to join his pride ever since my change. If I was any other feline female, the wolf pack would have passed me over to them since they are the only pride in Colorado. However, due to my special circumstances, I have been able to avoid that and the forced mating that would happen as soon as I was part of Tomas’s pride. For that, I was very grateful. Tomas creeped me out. You could feel his dominant vibes like they were being shoved down your throat. There was almost a sadistic feel to him. Just a gut feeling that he would enjoy causing a lot of pain. Since I technically have no status and I’m considered a rogue, once I step away from the pack’s territory I was fair game. Those fucking cats grabbed me the first chance they could. All because I’m a fucking idiot with a fast food craving. 

So here I am tied down to a small bed in what looks like a dingy basement. Tomas and his Beta Justin have been persuading me to accept being claimed for most of the afternoon. Justin spent 30 mins sweet talking me with his fists until my face swelled up and I’m sure a few ribs broke. Tomas then would pet my hair and give me some water. Assuring me that all I had to do was say yes and the pain would stop. As tempting as it was to make it stop I knew my jaguar would never accept them. So back to physical persuasion. 

Justin, the sadistic fuck, came back with a cattle prod. My fear was very real. It was all I could do to not beg. I screamed as he used it on me over and over. My leg, then my arm, stomach, side of my ass cheek, and the final zap to my cunt. I couldn’t stop my tears from pouring down my face. My throat was hoarse from screaming. I just wanted it to stop. Justin waved it over my cunt again as Tomas approached. He wanted to give me another chance to yield. I couldn’t do that. I bit clean through my lip to stop from begging as I was zapped again. Then I passed out. 

My reprieve was short lived. I was brought to with a bucket of water to the face. Everything hurt. I just wanted to give in. I really don’t think that I could hold out much longer. “You really should just give in. You’re causing yourself all of this pain.” Tomas chided clicking his tongue like a disappointed parent. “Do you know what this is, little girl?” He asked showing me some kind of blade. It looked old and like it was glowing. Of course, I’m pretty sure I was slightly delirious. “This is an enchanted blade. I’m going to use this to carve up your face. The marks will be permanent for the rest of your life. A healer will barely be able to close the wound but the mark will never heal fully. Give in and accept the mating or I’ll make sure you’re so hideous no man will ever want you. I personally do not care what you look like. I just need a mate. I could have a dozen pretty girls in my bed while you whelping my child.” He stared at me with cold, dark brown eyes waiting for me to give in. I just closed my eyes letting the tears fall, and waited for the pain to begin. “So be it.”

He started above my left eyebrow and started slicing downward. I’m sure it was deep enough that you could see bone. He didn’t cut my eyelid, but continued the cut just below the soft skin under my eye all the way down my face. To my credit, I only whimpered. Blood began pouring out. Never realized how much facial wounds bleed. I opened my right eye to look at him and his face seemed practically giddy. 

He moved to the top of my right eyebrow, I’m assuming to make a matching cut, when the door was busted open. It surprised tomas and he nicked my forehead with the knife as he swung around to face the intruders. The first man through looked huge. His frame seemed to fill the entire door as he took in the scene before him. He then launched himself at Justin and the other feline closest to him. The second man seemed just a huge as he came right at tomas. I could hear sounds of fighting but will all the blood on my face I couldn’t see much. A face appeared in my vision. Dark brown hair that looked almost black and eyes that did look black. He was the most classically handsome man I had ever seen. As soon as he touched my hand to untie me, I felt him. He was my mate. 

As soon as I was untied, my jaguar took over my body. I couldn’t stop her. All she knew was that there was a threat to me and my mates. Fortunately, the other two men had already subdued the felines. However, my jaguar was not going to release control yet. We were injured and this was how she was protecting me. 

The men didn’t pause in what they were doing. They hadn’t killed the members of the pride. Just beat them into submissions, restrained them and dragged them upstairs to join the others. I followed them without being told. Staying close but trying to keep out of the way. The dark haired man walked to a SUV and opened the back. I was assuming to put mein, but he surprised me by climbing in and sitting down with his long legs stretched out. He turned and looked at me, not saying anything, just staring at me. I made the jump into the back just barely. Everything was hurting so much. I laid along side him with my head on his lap and one paw on his leg. Letting the warmth from his body begin to soothe me. The fact I was bleeding did not seem to phase him. He just stroked my fur. Saying nothing. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me. 

****************  
Julian

My rage had been seething for hours. We had just arrived at the office of the pack alpha, when news of her being taken had reached him. We could feel the pull to her intensify and a sense of foreboding filled us. But we didn’t know where to look. It took them a couple hours to figure out where she had been taken. By doing some hacking we were able to track a lower member of the pride who didn’t have enough sense to turn off location services. The wolf pack couldn’t go in officially to rescue her. She was a cat without a pride and they were wolves. Shifter laws are bullshit. But we could go in. 

There were a total of eleven cats in the pride. Ten males and one female. Howard, the wolf alpha, cautioned us not to kill anyone. It could make everything worse in supernatural community as a whole. Unofficially, he told us if they had violated her, he would help hide the bodies. The house was a simple ranch style house surrounded by trees. It was easy for us to sneak up on. Taking out the males in the main level was fairly easy. Two keeping watch were taken out with tranq guns simultaneously. I took the back door, Levi took the front and Jason found a window to gain entry through. I was able to quickly subdue a male in the kitchen by putting him in a chokehold. I kept squeezing until he passed out. I had to force myself not to just snap his neck. I quickly restrained him and moved him outside. Jason had taken out two in the living room while Levi did a sweep of the rest of the main level. Five males down with the possibility of five more in the basement, we made our way down, Levi taking point. The smell of blood and fear was over powering. Her blood. Her fear. There was another door at the bottom of the stairs. We tested the handle and it seemed to be locked. Levi looked back at us to make sure we were ready before turning back and using his power to blast the door open. 

Levi went through the door first and went after the two males closest to him. I was second through the door. My heart almost stopped when I saw her. She was naked and covered in blood. I couldn’t even tell if she was alive. The man standing by her came at me with a blade in his hand. I could tell it was a magical blade by the slight glow so I knew I had to avoid getting cut at all costs. The shifter was quick, but I had rage on my side. He swung at me with the blade first. I easily blocked it and grabbed his arm, snapping it. As soon as I saw he had dropped the knife I started swinging at his face. I couldn’t stop myself. I just kept hitting him. I think the only thing that stopped me is I saw her shift. Her jaguar was gorgeous. I was able to snap myself back into reality. Luckily I had not killed the alpha. But I really wanted to. 

Levi called in the wolf pack to collect the cat shifters and confine them. Howard has already contacted the council to report that Tomas and his pride had attacked someone under their protection. He also made sure the council knew that her mates were the ones that rescued her and restrained the members of the pride. He made sure to name drop that one mate was a seelie prince just to make sure that justice would be done. 

With them loaded up, I reached out to Jason’s mind to check on Ali. “Is she ok?” The three of us had been able to communicate with our minds for hundreds of years. 

“She’s out cold and still bleeding a lot from the cut on her face. It doesn’t seem to be slowing. Levi needs to heal her and soon.” Jason responded. 

“It was some kind of magical blade. He might not be able to fix her. We’re on our way.” 

I told Levi that she had been cut by the blade and needed healing as we walked to the SUV. He took off running as we got closer. His urgency to help her riding him. She was still in her jaguar form, but he started healing her anyways. Just trying to close the wound. After several minutes the blood flow seemed to lessen. He must have poured a lot of himself into the healing because as he pulled back from her, he seemed wiped. I put my arms around him and helped him into the backseat. There was no way he could drive. I went back to help Jason from under Ali, but as soon as he tried to move she let out almost a growl. So he elected to stay back there with her. I reached out to her. I just had to touch her. To make sure she was real. As soon as I made contact I felt the bond intensify. She was my mate. Nothing was going to take her from me. Nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali wakes up in bed with two of her mates after being rescued

I woke up feeling surrounded by warmth. I felt completely safe and secure in a way I hadn’t in so long. Took a few more seconds for it to dawn on me who I was with. Mates I could feel the connection. There was one in front of me, with his arms surrounding me. My face resting on his chest. I didn’t know which one he was. The dark haired one that I had laid on in the vehicle was pressed up behind me. I could recognize his smell and the feel of his power. 

“Hey sleeping beauty, how are you feeling?” He spoke quietly in my ear. I must have made some kind of move that alerted him of me being awake. I didn’t know what to say. How do you interact with someone that is forced to be your mate? “I know you’re awake, kitten. I’ve lying here listening to your breathing. I noticed the moment that it changed.” 

I wanted to see his face, so I slowly pulled back from the man in front of me and tried to turn without disturbing him. Dark haired guy shifted back to allow me to move. As I started to turn, pain racked my body. Took me by such surprise that I had a hard time breathing. 

“It’s okay, don’t hurt yourself even more. You’ve been through a lot.” His voice tried to calm me. Everything came back in a flash. The beatings and the torture. I immediately reached up to touch my face and felt the cut. It felt like it was scabbed over. How long had I been out? I started to panic. I could sense I was safe, but my brain wasn’t accepting it. I tried to pull myself out of their arms. My mind kept telling me I was trapped. The man in front of me instinctively tightened his hold on me, as he came awake. The dark haired guy kept trying to soothe me and get me to calm down. 

The man in front of me grabbed my face and made me look at him. The moment I locked onto his almost silver eyes, I started to calm. He was the Fae. I don’t know how I knew that, but I could feel his power. It felt earthy. I don’t know how to describe it. Like all of the powers of nature contained in one man. He was powerful. “Calm down kitten. We won’t hurt you. We will always protect you.” His deep voice made things inside me clench. Now is not the time for me to get turned on. 

“You’re ok babygirl, we’ve got you.” I heard from behind me. I was almost completely calmed down. Then the door burst open, surprising me. My third mate filled the doorway looking like he was ready for a fight. 

“I could feel her panic. What the fuck happened?” He yelled. 

“We had her calmed until you burst in,” the silver eyed man said, still forcing me to look at him. “We got you kitten.” 

He let go of my face and went to sit up. I was able to get a better look at him. He was brunette. His hair was lighter than the man behind me. He had almost delicate facial features, but the scruff on his face kept him from looking pretty. His lips caught my attention. They were full and soft looking. I wanted to pull him back so I could kiss him. It took me a second to realize he was speaking. I was too busy staring at his lips to hear anything. “Huh?” I murmur. He smiled at me and it was mesmerizing. 

“I asked how you were feeling?” He repeated. “I know you must be still in some pain. I used all my healing to stop the bleeding. Didn’t have enough juice to heal everything else.”

I just continued to stare at him in a daze. I felt arms encircle me from behind as the dark haired man pulled me into him. “Guys, I think Ali is a little overwhelmed.” He said and I could feel his power pushing against me. It was sexual and persuasive. He was the incubus. I tried to remember from my dreams, Jason was his name. I never saw there faces in my dreams. Just shapes and a feel of power. I let his power soothe me. “Let’s give her a few moments to collect her thoughts.” 

“Ali, we will send in another healer as soon as we can,” the man at the door told me. I looked at him for the first time really seeing him. He was the angel, and he looked every bit of it except like a giant Viking angel. His blond hair seemed to shimmer like gold even in the dim light. His eyes were green and almost looked like they were glowing. His full beard completed the Viking wet dream look. And he was massive. Had to be well over 6’. He just stood there and let me stare at him. No one was rushing me. 

I suddenly caught scent of a wolf. Howard had arrived. I needed to find out if Tomas was going to be punished. “No, I’m ok. I need to speak with Howard,” I said as I attempted to detangle myself from the men beside me and the bedding. I did my best to ignore the pain as I moved as quickly as I could. I crawled over my Fae prince, Levi a memory whispered in my head, and stood for a second trying fight the wave of dizziness that hit me from moving too fast. I heard my angel suck in his breathe and anger from all three of them pulsed through the room. They were staring at my naked body. Their power was almost suffocating. I caught sight of myself in mirror. I was covered in bruises and small cuts. 

I don’t know why, but it felt like they were about to lose control of themselves. I needed to calm them before we spoke to Howard. I couldn’t let them take their anger out on the wolves. I slowly stepped toward my angel, Julian. Reaching my hand up, I ran my fingers lightly through his golden beard and cupped is cheek. “I’m okay. You saved me, and I’m okay. That’s what matters right now.” 

He closed his eyes and leaned his body into me while nuzzling my hand. Bit by bit, I could feel the tension lessen in his body. He opened his eyes and stared at me, nodded once, and backed away. I grabbed a black tshirt and some leggings, not even bothering with undergarments, and dressed as quickly as I could. The whole time they watched me. 

This is so weird. How the fuck am I supposed to deal with these men that I don’t even know? How am I supposed to trust them enough to share the secrets I’ve been holding in for the last six months? Especially knowing that they didn’t want me. I knew enough to make sure that no one else knew the things I could do. But surely, I have to share it with them. I have no idea how the fuck to handle this. 

**************

Jason

We just watched her trying to get dressed. The bruising on her body was more pronounced now than it was when she had first shifted back. I was trying to stay calm. We all were. 

“I’m going to fucking kill them for this,” Levi’s spoke in our minds. 

“Agreed,” I chimed in. 

“We need to be calm. She’s right. We saved her, and we need to focus on her. Then we’ll get revenge,” Julian said as the voice of reason. I looked at him. He seemed to melt into her touch when she had cupped his cheek a moment ago. He was looking at her now like he would do anything for her. And he probably would. I know I would. 

I had spent the most time with her so far. From when she curled up in my lap in the back of the Tahoe in her jaguar form, to lying in bed holding her after she shifted. She had whimpered whenever I had tried to pull away. Levi joined us pretty quickly in the bed. Healing her had wiped him out. I just wanted to pull everyone back into the bed. Just to feel all of us together. But we needed to deal with the wolves. 

Levi and I both moved to get up at the same time, catching her attention. Her beautiful light green eyes darting between the two of us like she didn’t know who she wanted to stare at more. We were both heavily muscled and tall. I caught the attention of men and women alike for a millennia, but I don’t remember it ever feeling as good as catching her eye. I could feel her arousal growing even as she tried to control it. She refused to look down at our cocks, but even staring at our chests was having an effect on her. 

Looking past her injuries, her body was extremely tempting. She was a tiny thing with an hour glass figure. I could tell she had muscled up in her arms and legs since some of the pics we had seen. She had full C cup breasts with nipples that begged to be sucked. A delightful heart shaped ass that I could imagine leaving my handprints on as I slid into her from behind. She had a snake tattooed down one rib, and black widows on a vine down the other. Her wavy long brown hair seemed to have highlights of blond and red and hung down her pale back. 

I gave myself a shake. I was having a hard time concentrating. I hadn’t fed properly since the night before I got the call about her. Since then, every time I tried it seemed too repulsive to do. I was able to feed from a distance at a strip club to sustain me, but not a single real feeding. I was getting weak. But at the same time, I did not want to be with her with the hunger riding me. I wanted it to be more. 

I forced myself to turn away from her and pulled on some clothes. We needed to deal with the shifters and then the four of us needed to talk.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Ali’s beginning with her mates she tries to determine if she can trust them with her secrets

Julian led the way to the living room, and the other two stayed behind me. Like they were sandwiching me in to protect me. Howard, Josh, and Conrad were waiting for us. 

“Ali, are you ok? How did they get you? What did they do to you?” The questions poured out of the three men as soon as they saw me. Howard seemed calm, but I could feel his alpha vibes filling the room. Josh and Con just seemed pissed. 

“I’m fine, just a little sore. No big deal. I’ve been through worse.” I said as I took a spot on the couch. Julian and Jason stood on either side of me. Levi stood in the middle of the room facing the wolves. I had a feeling this might get ugly. 

“She shouldn’t be hurt at all. She was supposed to be protected,” Levi growled. He was posturing himself to be ready to attack. 

“Stop Levi, please stop.” He looked startled. He didn’t expect me to know his name. “It’s not their fault I went off the territory. I got complacent because I knew y’all were close, and I chose to go off on my own. I did this. Not them. Please?” I implored him to calm down some. He glared at me, but didn’t say anything. Just crossed his arms over his massive chest. 

Josh snorted, “you’re going to have your hands full with her. She never listens and takes too many risks no matter what we say. You have no idea what we’ve been through dealing with her.” 

I chose to ignore the comment and focused on Howard. “Is Tomas still being held? Will he be punished for what he did?” 

“Yes and possibly,” Howard began, “we have him confined for now, but the shifter council may not punish him since you do not have a status. You’re, for all intents and purposes, a rogue.” 

“Then we will take it to the supernatural council. She is the true mate of three supernaturals. That would have made her off limits and gives her status as an other.” Jason interceded. “The council is supposed to meet here in a week, correct?”

“Yes, and that could work. But they may also bring up the fact that you have not claimed her yet.” 

I wanted to ask Jason if it would give me status as an other if I had certain powers that a shifter shouldn’t. But I can’t ask here in front of everyone. It is a loophole that could ensure those fuckers pay. If this didn’t work, I would track them down on my own and kill them myself. 

“Rebecca will be there, and she can vouch for why she was placed with you and we were not allowed to come to her.” Jason explained. “Also, we can throw our own weight around. We are not exactly men to me easily dismissed.”

****************

Howard left shortly after that. Double checking that I was ok was his way of apologizing to me. I may say it wasn’t his fault, but he still cares and feels like he let me down. As soon as the wolves clear out, I announce that I need a shower. We could talk when I finished. I needed to think. 

However, I didn’t think at all. Once I was under the hot water, my mind seemed to go blank. I just stood there with my eyes closed. I must have been there too long because I smelled the earthy scent of my Fae prince enter the room. “Ali, can I help you? No ulterior motive, just help you clean up.” I just nodded, still not opening my eyes. 

I felt him slip in behind me, and he went to work on my hair. I do not know if anything had ever felt better than his hands working the shampoo into my scalp. I let out a moan. His hands feel amazing and all he is doing is touching my head. I don’t even know him, but my libido kicked up. I tried to lean back into him, but he nudged me under the water to rinse my hair instead. He then started to work the loofa over my back. My breath caught in my throat as he ran the loofa over my ass. I wanted to feel his hands on me. This wasn’t enough. He finally finished the back of me and turned me to face him in all his naked glory. I took all of him in. I watched the water run down his defined chest, his muscled stomach, and then lower. Proof that he was affected just as much as I was was right in front of me. And it was huge. 

“Now, now Ali, that is not what i am here for. I’m just helping you get cleaned up, and then we all need to talk.” I looked up into his silver eyes. I wanted him to kiss me. I craved him. “Be a good girl kitten, and let me finish cleaning you.” 

He gently cleaned the front of me as quickly as he could. He completely skipped my crotch and did my legs. As he rose back up, he nudged my legs a little further apart while staring into my eyes. He ran the loofa over my pussy, and I whimpered. He wasn’t teasing me, just cleaning me, but the fire he was causing was overwhelming me. I was burning up and it was only a few seconds

A pounding on the door snapped me out of my daze. “Hey guys, food is ready.” Julian yelled in. 

“Come on kitten, water is getting cold.” Levi reached over and turned the water off. Our moment was over. 

**************

Levi put me in a massive bathrobe that did not belong to me. Not sure where that came from, but it was comfy. I went to the living room while he dressed. I chose to sit in a chair away from them some. I needed space. I had to decide whether or not I could trust them. 

Jason brought me a plate of pasta and sat on the couch. I figured i should wait for everyone before eating, but one whiff and i realized I was starving. I couldn’t remember how long it had been since I had eaten. I had finished my plate before Levi and Julian had even joined us. Jason didn’t say a word. Just took my plate to the kitchen to get me some more. Once he took his seat again, he began, “I guess I’ll start this off. You know Levi’s name, do you know ours?” He nodded to Julian. 

“You’re Jason the incubus demon, and you are Julian the fallen angel.” 

“Did someone tell you about us and give you descriptions?” He inquired. 

“No and yes. It’s complicated.” I still hadn’t decided what I wanted to tell them. They may have been caring and nice since they rescued me, but I remember seeing how they acted when they found out about me. They might still feel that way. 

“Stop being coy and explain how you know who we are.” Levi ordered. You could definitely tell he was used to getting whatever he wanted and ordering people around. I guess our moment was really over. I could feel my anger building. He needed to learn that I am not the female that will be ordered around. I just stared at him. 

“Alright man, that is not helping. Ali, we are just curious what you know about us and how you found out about us.” Julian explained trying to calm the tension that just sprang up. 

“What do I know? Let me see, I know the three of you are supposed to be my mates. And all three of you want nothing to do with me. I know how you reacted when you found out about me. I know all about julian’s girlfriend. Brianna, isn’t it?” I glare at him. “I know about the hole that was punched in the wall. I know that your girlfriend is planning on killing me. She followed you, you know that right? She’s in Colorado as we speak. She doesn’t know who I am yet, but it won’t be long until she figures it out. Then she’ll come for me. Tell me Julian, when she does, who will you save? Me or her?” 

“That’s not true. She has no idea where I am.” 

“Go ahead, and check. She’s here.” I turned to Jason next. “I know that my little incubus is disappointed with my appearance. You’re used to all of the beautiful men and women being at your beck and call. To settle for me was repulsive to you. But you could just keep me knocked up and forget me right? I am just here for you to procreate with, right Jason?” 

“And you my little Fae prince, so upset about being with a pathetic shifter. A human shifter at that. Looking for every possible way out of this bond. Including my death.” I snarled. I could tell my jaguar was close to the surface and that my eyes had shifted to cat eyes as I got more angry. I caught the surprise on julian’s face. “What? He didn’t tell you he was researching ways to end the bond by my death that wouldn’t affect the three of you? Tsk tsk Levi.” 

“Who told you this?” Levi growled at me. “We have a right to know how you got this information.” 

“I don’t hear any of you denying it.” I glared at them. Honestly, I wasn’t so much angry as I was hurt. To know the three men I’m tied to didn’t want me hurt. So I was lashing out. I couldn’t seem to calm myself. Part of my visions included a happy life for us. But only if we worked on it. I needed to hold onto that hope we could have that. I needed to show them what I had seen. And trust them with at least this small bit of information. 

“Fine, I’ll explain how i know all of this. I have visions. Sometimes they are my dreams. Sometimes they just hit me. I’ll try to show you what I saw.” I stood up and walked toward them, ignoring their skeptical looks, and sat down on the coffee table in front of them. “Will you put your hands together?” I had no idea if what I was going to try would work, but it was just in my mind. I thought about every vision or dream I had had like a file that I could lump together. I grabbed their hands and mentally thought about pushing those files into them. 

It must have worked, because they seemed to be in a daze. I decided I would wait in my room for them to go through all of the visions. They could find me when they were done. Maybe then we could figure out if there was a way for us to move forward. If there wasn’t, I figure out a way to end this.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali shares her visions and claims one of her mates

Jason

Her visions hit us like a train. One after another. The phone call I had gotten, the reactions they had when I told them the news, how I acted when I first saw her pics, the plotting Brianna did to end her life, and fucking Levi researching if her death would harm us. Not only were her visions there, but we could FEEL her emotions to them. The anger burned through us and then the hurt drowned us. Finally just acceptance. Like she no longer cared one way or another. There were more visions too. About a property in Nevada, but I didn’t understand it. The last few visions must have been the possible future of us as mates. Her pregnant with Julian kneeling in front of her, kissing her belly. Levi curled up next to her, while she stroked his hair and a baby crib off to the side. Then of me, holding her and our little girl. 

The three of us were shocked by the last few visions. Then there was a flash of Julian opening a door to Brianna. Then Brianna shooting Ali in the head. Next was me surrounded by many different females and turning my back on Ali. Last was a fae using some vines to strangle her and a flash of Levi’s nonchalant gaze. 

It was done. We didn’t want to look at each other. I felt overwhelming guilt like I had betrayed her. My initial reaction was horrible. But then everything changed. Her eyes, smile, and fuck that body entranced me. I had stared at her pictures we found for hours. I wanted to explain. I needed her to know I wouldn’t leave her. 

“No wonder she got so angry,” Julian said. “She thinks I’m going to let Brianna kill her, and that none of us want this.” 

“My researching how to end the mate bond was just an initial reaction. I wasn’t upset about her. Just that i felt this was forced on me. I didn’t like that I didn’t have a choice.” Levi was trying to explain. I rarely saw emotion on him, but I could see the guilt was eating him up just like it was me. Still Julian looked the most upset. I guess knowing your ex is actively planning to kill your mate will cause one to be distraught. 

“We will make it up to her. Figure out a way to earn her trust.” I told them, even though I didn’t believe we could fix this. 

*********************

Ali

Julian was the first one in the room. He just stood there watching me, like he was afraid to say anything or approach me. I put down my phone and rolled over in the bed to look at him. 

“I, uh, I....” he stammered. 

“No, let me start. I shouldn’t have been angry with you. We can move past this. That is if you want. I know this is forced on you. If y’all really do not want this, I’ll help you figure out a way to end mmph.” Suddenly he was on the bed next to me with his finger on my lips to stop me from speaking. 

“I do not want to end this. I want the possibility of a future from your vision. I want the four of us to be a family.” He was practically begging me to believe him. His green eyes look like they were glowing. His other hand moved to the side of my face. I couldn’t help myself, I just had to. I pulled him in to kiss me. I don’t know this man at all, and for the last six months i knew he didn’t want this. But I couldn’t help myself. When he said he wanted a family my defenses broke. I needed to kiss him. 

His beard tickled my face as his lips moved across mine. He was gentle at first, lips brushing against mine, his tongue coming out to taste mine. He groaned and pulled me harder into him. I tangled my hands in his hair like I was afraid that he’d pull away from me. I whimpered as he deepened the kiss. His hands moved down to my waist as he leaned me back onto the bed and covered me with his body. 

I couldn’t get enough of him. I spread my legs and wrapped them around him. I felt his hard cock pressed against me. That alone made me want to cum. I start rubbing myself against his bulge. He moaned into my mouth and pushed harder into me. One hand moved up to my breast, squeezing it while his other hand slid into my shorts and cupped my ass, forcing me hard against him. 

I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled up. He released my mouth to pull his shirt off. He didn’t even give me a second to look at him. He was immediately back on me, but this time he started working his mouth lower. I couldn’t stop my moans as he kissed and nibbled on my neck. He pulled the tank top down and attacked my tits with his mouth. Sucking hard on one nipple and then the other. 

“Julian” I moaned. I knew I was so wet. I was aching for him arching my chest into his mouth. “Please!” I was begging him for more. He grabbed both tits and pushed them together, sucking both nipples at the same time. 

“Fuck! I need to taste you.” He groaned. Quicker than I could track, he ripped my shorts open. He just stopped and stared at my pussy like he was entranced. He ran his fingers through my trimmed pubic hair and then lower to my bare lips. I thrusted my hips up trying to get more contact. He grabbed both hips and lifted me to his mouth leaving only my shoulders and head on the bed. He ran his tongue through my lips up to my clit. He kept working my pussy with his mouth like he was trying to consume me, never breaking eye contact. My whimpers and his slurping on my wet cunt filled the room. 

“Julian, I’m going to cum. I’m so close!” I moaned. He didn’t give a response except to latch his mouth around my clit and suck. I immediately came on his mouth, screaming his name. He released my clit but kept licking me. “Fuck me,” I begged, “now!” The mating bond must have been riding me. I was consumed with the thought of being claimed by him. I needed him inside me. 

He lowered my hips and undid his pants. I never even had a chance to see his cock before he slammed himself inside me. A mixture of pain and pleasure exploded in me. He was huge. I could feel him stretching me. 

He was on his knees thrusting inside of me. He reclaimed my mouth kissing me to the point I could barely breathe. I could taste myself all over his mouth and it just made me whimper and want more. Every thrust of his hips drove us higher. I could feel something inside of me growing but I didn’t know what it was. I needed to make him mine. I grabbed him by the hair and ripped his head back so I could look in his eyes. 

“Julian, do you want this?” I growled. I knew my cat eyes had taken over. “Do you want us to be mates?” He kept thrusting in me and just nodded. “I need you to say it” I was so close and I knew I needed his answer before that. 

“Yesssss!” He hissed never slowing down. I pulled him back down so I could kiss him. It was growing inside me. I don’t know what it was, but it was so close. Finally, I came screaming. I pulled his head to the side and bit into his neck as I convulsed around his cock. “Mine!” Rang out inside my head. My pussy was still contracting as I felt him cum inside me, moaning my name. He collapsed on top of me and stayed buried inside me, not yet soft. My cat purred knowing she had one of her mates. Julian rolled us over so I was laying on top of him and covered us with a blanket. I drifted to sleep listening to his heartbeat. Who knew angels had heartbeats?


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali wakes up with Julian to see her mark on his chest and then feeds her incubus

I woke up sprawled across Julian. My head resting on his lightly furred chest. He had one arm holding me to him. He must have covered us up before he passed out. I felt so cozy and safe right at that moment. He was mine, and I didn’t want to move. 

Unfortunately, my bladder did not feel the same. As slowly and carefully as I could I pulled away from him and detangled our limbs. As I turned away from him a mark on his chest caught my eye. He had my mark on his chest. Mine as it is one I’ve used for years as a signature of sorts. It was an artistic depiction of my initials ANR all mixed together into one symbol. And it was on his chest. I reached out to trace it with my finger to make sure it was real. What the fuck? How did that get there? 

I scurried out of the bed and put a pair of shorts on with a tank top. Once I was dressed, I stopped by the bathroom before going in search of the other two men. I don’t know how they felt about the visions or how they felt about Julian and I fucking. I’m positive they heard. Strangely, I did not feel embarrassed at all knowing what they might have overheard. I had shared something amazing with one of my mates. I could only hope that they would want to share that with me as well. 

I found them in the kitchen plating some food. “We heard someone in the bathroom and figured whichever one it was, would be hungry,” Jason explained. He set a plate steak, mashed potatoes, and asparagus on the island counter. I hopped up onto one of the barstools and waited for them to join me. “We’ve eaten, go ahead.”

Well that is just awkward. I’m supposed to stuff my face with with food while two hot men stare at me. Yeah, I ate in front of them before, but I also hadn’t eaten in a long time and had shifted. That burns a lot of energy. Of course so does mind blowing sex, but still a little awkward turtle. “Umm, I kind of what to apologize...,” I stuttered out. “I shouldn’t have lashed out. I have no idea how I would have reacted if I hadn’t already been dealing with life altering, seemingly impossible circumstances. I was unfair to you. It was unfair to force you to see those visions. I was hurt and feeling insecure. I tend to just get mean when I feel like that. I’m sorry.” I said in a rush, looking at my plate. My face was burning in embarrassment. I hate apologizing. I knew the moment I walked away last night I was in the wrong. They had been decent to me since they had rescued me. “If you are against this mating, I will help in any way I can to help you out of it.” The same offer I had made to Julian. Now I was panicking inside that they would take me up on it. 

Jason has sat beside me, and reached over to put his hand over mine. “Thank you, but we get it. If you had been introduced to us in the same way, we would have been just as angry. We want this. Now, we need to know if we can move passed this?”

“Ali, what I did was inexcusable. It was a horrible thing to even consider. I didn’t think of you as anything but something that was forced on me. Not even something real. And I’m so sorry. Just know that is not how I feel now. The things you saw are not representative of how we now feel about this.” Levi spoke. He normally seemed so quiet. I looked into his silver eyes and felt a shiver go through me. The good kind. “We really want to start fresh.” 

“That’s what I want too.” I turned to Jason, “I really do.”

“Eat up kitten, you used a lot of energy up last night. Hopefully you’ll use up a lot more tonight.” Jason winked at me, bringing a huge smile to my face as well causing my blush to come back. I chose to eat rather than respond. 

“Oh wait,” I suddenly remembered the mark on Julian’s chest, “ I have to tell you something! I marked him somehow. Or he was marked. I don’t know, but there is a mark on Julian’s chest now.” 

“Like you bit and scratched him? Nice” Jason practically purred. It put thoughts in my head of doing exactly that with him and made my insides clench. It was distracting. 

“Ummmm no,” I shook my head trying to clear out my dirty thoughts, “not like that.”

“Then like what, exactly?” Levi asked while staring hard at me. 

“It was like a tattoo, or a brand. It was a symbol that I used to use as my initials.” Levi was already moving towards the bedroom, so I hopped down and followed after him. He went over and stared at the mark on Julian’s chest, who was still passed out. 

“How did you do this?” Levi inquired still looking at Julian. 

“What the fuck?” Julian jumped up exclaiming. Apparently surprised to have someone leaning over him “what are you doing?” 

“Morning sleeping beauty, did someone get a little worn out last night?” Jason’s taunting voice came from behind me as he slid his hands around my waist. He felt so good against me, I practically melted into him. These men were definitely my kryptonite. I looked at Julian who was just staring at me. He felt embarrassed and guilty. Wait, how do I know what he was feeling? And why guilt? 

“Why do you feel guilty?”

Julian looked away from me, “last night wasn’t supposed to happen like that. We had talked about us doing this together. But the moment you kissed me, I wasn’t walking away.”

I pried Jason’s hands off of me and crawled on the bed towards him. I could feel his lust pulse through me. I straddled him and pulled his face up to me so I could kiss him. “That was a horrible idea. I’ve never been with more than one man at a time. The three of you at the same time would have made me freak out.” Jason has come to the side of the bed and laid down next to us. His hands were back on my body. 

“We need to discuss the mark.” Levi reminded us, as he sat on the other side of us. 

“What mark?” Julian mumbled as he was still kissing on my neck. 

“You’re wearing her mark now,” Levi pointed out. “How’d it get there?” 

Julian didn’t seem to care as he continued to kiss on me. “She claimed me last night. Simple.” 

“Wait, wait, wait,” I pushed him back, “I claimed you? How is that possible? You’re supposed to claim me, I thought.”

Julian started pulling up my tank top, “when you came the last time, you said ‘mine,’ bit me, and I felt your power shoot through me. I’m yours now.” He nibbled his way down my chest. “Very happily yours.” 

“Whoa!” I hopped off of him towards Levi. Between Julian’s kissing and Jason’s hands on me, I was having a hard time understanding what was going on. “I own you just by saying ‘mine?’”

“Nothing like that kitten,” Levi pulled me into his lap. “It is the same thing as us claiming you. Doesn’t mean we own you. Just means your ours. We just didn’t consider that you could claim us since you were human at one point.” I was still confused, but I liked being comforted by Levi. He felt perfect. 

Right then my stomach growled, and ruined the moment. “Alright, you need to go eat, let’s go.” Levi effortlessly carried back to the kitchen and deposited me back on the barstool. He grabbed my plate to heat up my food. I could totally get used to this. 

******************

“So why do you feel different to me?” I nudged Jason a little as I curled up next to him on the couch. We were just relaxing and watching The Office now that my tummy was full. I had noticed Jason’s power level seemed lower that it had initially. When he had held me in the back of the SUV, he seemed so powerful. Now his power seemed almost weak. 

“Well what part of me are you feeling?” He wiggled his hips a little. Leave it to an incubus to always want to make it sexual. 

“Your power.”

He seemed to freeze for a split second. I think as a human I would never have noticed it, but heightened senses and all, I caught it. “You haven’t gotten to feel my power, kitten. Just wait til it’s my turn to play with you.” He started rubbing his hand on my leg. I was pretty sure he was trying to distract me. I looked over at the other guys to see their reaction, but they gave nothing away. 

“I’m being serious,” I sat up a little and place a hand on his chest. It helped me sense power more accurately if I could touch the person. I know it is not something a shifter could normally do, but I could. I still needed to talk to them about everything that was different about me. “Your power feels like it decreased from when you rescued me. Now you feel different.”

“He’s starving.” Julian supplied. 

“He just ate.”

“He is not hungry for food. He’s an incubus, Ali. He needs to feed.” Levi explained to me. “He hasn’t fed in six months. Since we felt the connection to you. He couldn’t. So he is starving.”

“Then feed from me, come on.” 

“No, kitten, I don’t want our first time together to be just me needing to feed. I want more. When I slide inside you for the first time, I want it to be because you want me, not because you want to feed me.” 

“Are you fucking serious? Why can’t it be both? You know I want you and I’m attracted to you.”

He just stared at me. I hadn’t seen him be serious so far. The look he gave me told me he wouldn’t budge on that. 

“Can you feed off of me without full blown sex then? Until you are fed there will be no getting around you needing to feed while we are together.” 

“She has a point,”Julian said, “if you make her cum, you can feed off of it.”

“He needs blood as well.” Levi added. “He hasn’t fed either hunger.” 

That surprised me. I had no idea he fed off blood as well. “I’m okay with that,” I said looking at Jason. Now that he was no longer trying to put on a front, I could seen how weak and tired he was. I hated it and it physically hurt me. I needed to help him. 

“She really wants to do it. She doesn’t like knowing you are feeling bad.” Julian told him how I was feeling. I just nodded at Jason. Screw it, I would just take the lead on this. I looked into his eyes as pulled off my shirt. As I stood to pull off my shorts, he stopped me. 

“Fine, but let me. I want to do this.” He stood me in front of him and started kissing my stomach. I thought he would go further down and get my shorts off, but instead he captured my nipple in his mouth. A moan escaped my mouth as I held his head to my breast. It felt like a straight shot to my pussy. His tongue flicked my nipple and he teased it with his teeth. I whimpered a little when he released it and tried to pull him back, but he was just moving over to my other breast to treat it with the same attention. 

I didn’t even think about the other men in the room. My only focus was Jason and the things he was doing with his mouth. His hands were massaging my ass over the shorts as he worked my breasts. I just wanted more. He started kissing his way down while sliding the shorts off one hip. Jason’s mouth started exploring the skin he just revealed. My arousal was making me crazy. I could smell it filling the air. He just continued to nibble on my hip with no urgency. 

I expected him to repeat the action on the other hip, but he surprised me by picking me up and lying me down on the couch pulling my shorts off at the same time. Not sure how he managed that, but he did. My legs fell open, inviting him in. He just stopped and looked at me. I felt nervous under his scrutiny, but didn’t last because he quickly covered my mouth with his lips. Kissing me to the point I didn’t know if I could breath again. I could feel his power starting to pick up. He had tight control over it though. He wanted to make me respond to him and not his power. He didn’t need to worry. My body was responding. 

His hand slid between my legs and brushed against my clit. My hips immediately thrust forward needing even more contact. He slid a finger inside me and I could hear how wet I had become. As he moved his finger inside me, his thumb was rubbing my clit. He was pushing me closer and closer to cumming. 

“Cum for me little kitten, cum.” He whispered in my ear and he continued to finger me. The sounds and smell of my wet pussy filling the room. “Now, babygirl.” And he slid another finger inside me. It was like he ripped the orgasm out of me. I came screaming. When I calmed down I realized he didn’t seem to have fed from me. He removed his fingers from inside me, stared into my eyes and sucked them clean. The site made me moan. My hips were still arching involuntarily as my body craved more from him. 

I pulled him down to kiss me again, tasting myself on his mouth. I would have wrapped my legs around him, but he was still kneeling on the floor beside the couch. “You didn’t feed” I said between kisses. 

“I’m not done yet.” With that he pulled back and spun my body around so he was between my legs. He put my right leg on his shoulder and kissed his way to my center. Before he reached my pussy he stopped and put my left leg on his other shoulder and kissed that leg. He nibbled on my inner thigh and looked me in the eyes again. His black eyes were glowing like a turquoise fire. “Are you ready, Ali?” I couldn’t do anything but whimper and nod. “Good!” He purred and sealed his mouth over my pussy. 

I could feel his tongue run up one side of my lips and down the other. Not making contact with my clit yet. His mouth slurped my juices and he worked his tongue over me. He wrapped his arms around my hips to hold me in place as he fucked my pussy with his mouth. Every time I felt like I was close to cumming again he pulled back the intensity, keeping me right on the edge. 

He kept going like he could eat me out forever. He finally took my clit in his mouth and sucked hard. My body exploded. He continued sucking and flicking his tongue over my clit and I kept cumming. I felt him start feeding from me but he was only taking a little. In my mind I balled up my power and shoved it into him. He had dislodged from my clit and some point and bit into my femoral artery, sucking out my blood. The entire time my body felt like it was still orgasming and I was still shoving my power into him. Last thing I saw was his eyes looking at me with their bright, blue fire and he fed from my inner thigh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali explains to her mates exactly what she is and what powers she has

Jason

I am practically buzzing with power right now. I had no idea she had so much in her. Nor did I expect her to be able to shove it into me. I was trying to just take a little. She was still recovering and had injuries, and I didn’t want to drain her. Next thing I knew she was forcing so much power into me, that I felt like I was being electrocuted and came in my pants. Levi is a fae prince and Julian is an angel, and I have not felt this kind of rush from them when I fed of them. 

She tasted delicious, both her pussy and her blood. I had stopped feeding when I felt her go limp in my arms. She had pushed too much of herself into me. Not good since she needed to heal and be ready to stand before the council in a few days. She needs to learn her limits as far as her powers go. I think she is a lot more than what we thought she was. 

“Jason! Stop!!” Levi ordered. 

“Calm down, I stopped as soon as she passed out.” I was still between her legs, feeling stunned by what she did. I stood up to gather her in my arms, “I’m going to put her to bed.”

“You took too much. You knew she needed her strength,” Julian accused. 

“I didn’t take. She forced it into me. I was holding back, and only taking a little. She rammed her power down my throat. I didn’t do this.” I snarled as I walked out, feeling guilty even though I she had done it. She nuzzled into my chest as I carried her to her room. Her hair smelled like her citrus shampoo. I never knew how much I loved that smell until just now. She whimpered a little when I put her in the bed. I wanted nothing more than to just hold her, but I needed to talk to the guys.

They were both standing there looking pissed as I walked back into the room. I belatedly realized I should have changed my pants before coming back in the room since they were soaked with my cum. Too late now. I didn’t even know how to explain what had just happened. 

“Ali is a lot more than we thought she was. Her power doesn’t feel like a shifter at all. And she never should have been able to force her power into me. In all my years, I’ve never felt anything like that. I think we need to have a chat with her when she wakes up and find out what she really is.”

**************************

Ali

I woke up feeling very refreshed. I don’t know how long I slept, but I felt amazing. I did a full body stretch that felt so good I moaned, and crawled out of bed. I decided I wanted to shower before finding the guys. I decided on a turquoise sundress, threw on some mascara, took a blow dryer to my hair, and went to go find the guys. It was time for a little show and tell. 

I found them in the spare room I had been using as an office. There were papers scattered in front of them, and I spotted at least two pics of me taken during my training sessions with Conrad. “Hey kitten, how are you feeling?” Julian asked as he came to hug me. 

“I’m good. What are y’all doin?” I gestured to the papers. Seeing more of them, I realized they seemed to all be about me. “What is this?”

“We are trying to learn about you. You’ve been passed out for more than two days so we decided to do some more research.” Levi explained. “Are you sure you are okay? You’ve been out for quite awhile.” 

“Wait! Two days? Why didn’t you wake me? I have to prepare for the council. I can’t risk them letting Tomas go!”

“Shhhh, Ali, we tried to wake you. You wouldn’t wake up. We kept watch over you. Don’t worry about the council. We will figure something out.” Julian tried to soothe me. He was rubbing my arms, and I had to admit it was very comforting and i leaned back into him. 

Jason came around the desk to us, and tilted my head up so i was looking at him. He searched my eyes for any sign I wasn’t okay. I caressed the side of his face and rose onto my tippy toes to give him a quick kiss. “I’m good. I promise.” He didn’t respond. Just kissed me on the forehead and stepped back. 

Levi stayed where he was. I wasn’t sure why he kept himself so aloof. Other than the shower, he hadn’t tried to be affectionate at all. “Jason seems to think you are more than a shifter...” Levi just let the statement linger. Waiting for me to start explaining. 

I had already decided I needed to show them. And to do that, we needed to go for a drive. “Let’s go for a ride. There is something I need to show you, and it can’t be here.” I pulled away from Julian and went to grab my keys. 

Levi turned out to be even more of a control freak than me, but I decided to give in and let him drive. I put in the address of some land I secretly bought in the mountains, and climbed into the back with Jason. We swung by a Wendy’s to grab food. I was starving and ordered 5 spicy chicken sandwiches and a large coke. Off we went. 

We settled into a very comfortable silence while we headed out of town. They didn’t ask any questions, just went where I told them to. It took about two hours to reach our destination. I asked Levi to drive to an area that had an open field amongst the trees. It was in the middle of the property so we wouldn’t be seen. 

Wordlessly, we climbed out of the jeep and they followed me out to the middle of the field. I stood away from them. I was suddenly feeling nervous about explaining all of the things I had discovered about myself. No one knew. I have kept it all a secret because from my research, I knew that shifters did not have the capabilities that I had. 

“I bought this property secretly when I realized I needed somewhere I could go to shift away from the wolves. I had shifted with them several times while they were training me to try and control my jaguar. But one day I felt a different sort of energy and knew I had to get away. Luckily I get those cool visions, and this place was in one. Still didn’t know why I needed the privacy, but I bought the land site unseen.”

“After about a week, the land was officially mine and I was able to sneak away. I stood in this very spot and let my change take over me. Except it didn’t happen the way I thought it would.” I looked up at them. Scared to go on. I was wringing my hands and trying to force myself to go through with it. I was terrified of how they would react. I had heard that some in the supernatural world did not tolerate anything abnormal. And I was definitely abnormal. 

“What happened, Ali?” Levi said softly. I met his eyes and saw his concern for me. He knew I was struggling with trying to tell them this secret. “You’re safe with us. We can handle whatever you say and we will figure this out.”

I took a deep breath, “I should just show you.” I had practiced my shifting over and over. I wanted to be able to have complete control even though I had to keep this part a secret. I could do it with the same ease as walking now. I slipped my sandals off and pulled the sundress over my head. I heard the intake of breathe from all three of them as my body was revealed to them. I closed my eyes and left my shift take over me. 

Conrad had told me I could shift quicker than most. Within seconds, I was in my jaguar form. They didn’t say anything, but I could tell they were confused. This didn’t seem like a secret. Well hold on boys. I turned in a circle a few times and let another shift take over. Now when I faced them, I was a mountain lion with yellow eyes and tawny fur. I did a few more turns and let another change take over. A black wolf with blue eyes. I pulled another animal forward and shifted into a large grizzly bear with brown eyes. 

I looked at them to see their reactions. I should have known they would have good poker faces. “Is there more?” Julian queried. I just nodded my big head and let another animal come forward. A golden eagle. I had to actually figure out how to fly in this form. It was not my strongest form, but I was working on it. 

I shifted back and started to explain my theory of my animals. “I don’t know for sure, but I think I can take on the animal of any shifter that bites me. All of these animals have been from a different shifter that bit me except the jaguar. No one can figure out why I didn’t shift into a mountain lion on my first shift. I know now I’ve had my lion the whole time but my jaguar is my primary animal.”

“And no one knows you can do this?” Jason asked. 

“No, I’ve kept it hidden. I didn’t know how they would react. I needed the protection, so I hid it. Came out here to practice. There is one more shape I can take. And as far as I know it should be impossible. I was attacked by a fae about a month ago. Since then I could do this.” I leapt into the air and let a dragon take over me. There was a cloud of blue smoke and my large dragon stood over them. I had very little control of this form, and it scared me the most. 

My dragon was beautiful though. My blue/green scales changing hues based on how the light hit. A large body with four strong legs standing about 14 feet high and huge wings. I stared down at them with my icy blue eyes to see their reactions. They all looked shocked. Especially Levi. 

“This shouldn’t be possible,” he said and he walked towards me. Reaching out to touch my scales. I lowered my head to his hand and he stroked the side of my face. “No one but the fae can take on a dragon form. And only the most powerful can at that.”

“Ali, can you change back so we can talk? Julian asked. 

For some reason, the dragon was the hardest for me to shift out of. It never seemed to want to release me. I wasn’t sure if it was because it was my newest form or if the form was stronger than I am. I didn’t know if I could ever control it. It took a few minutes, but I was able to push it back into another cloud of smoke. Levi was immediately pulling me into his arms and hold me. The dragon always wore me out. All of the other animals were like a part of me. But the dragon seemed to be its own entity. 

Julian handed Levi my dress to put on me and Jason stood by with some water. “How is this possible? I have heard of shifters with more than one animal, but I’ve never heard of one that could change into a dragon.” Jason said. “Is that why you feel so powerful? The dragon?”

“No, my level of power has felt the same since the beginning. I just didn’t know what it was. I’m also a lot more dominant than anyone knows. For some reason, I’m able to shield all of that. I can keep it completely locked down without anyone knowing. I pretend to be one of the weakest. The dragon doesn’t feel like it is a part of me like the other animals do. It feels like it’s own being. The power is different and it is stronger, but only in that form.”

“Is there more?” Levi asked, looking down at me in his arms. 

“Just a little more,” I said slowly. They might think I was crazy with this explanation, but it was the only one I had come up with. “I seem to have the ability to take whatever powers that are used on me and make them my own.” 

They all looked at me, completely confused. I continued on,”when Rebecca met me, she had her visions about us. After that, I was able to have visions and dreams. When the elder fae James met me, he was able to sense my power. Since then I can feel everyone’s power level. That’s how I knew Jason felt drained.” I reached over and grabbed Julian’s knife he had strapped to his leg. He instinctively snatched it away from me. “I just want to show you something.” He handed it back to me. I took the knife and slid it over my palm cutting my hand open. “Ever since I was healed, I’ve been able to heal.” I pushed some power into the wound, watch it seal shut, and eventually disappear. 

“Well fuck. If you weren’t a target before, you will definitely be if this gets out. The whole supernatural community will be after you. To either use you or kill you.” Levi stated. 

“Well, I guess it is a good thing I have y’all.”


End file.
